


小王子ABO第五篇

by Eternally_posion



Series: abo [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M, all汉, 澈汉 - Freeform, 珉汉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, all汉 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship, 珉汉 - Relationship
Series: abo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923838
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

5

崔尹造人番外1

崔胜澈和尹净汉的单独造人计划

尹净汉已经连续工作20个小时了，新年期间是国民放假的日子，也是医院最繁忙的日子。

人手严重不足，连实习生都排到急诊去负责流感病人。

已经是下午六点了，外面天黑的非常的早，隐隐约约下起了落地即化的粉雪。

尹净汉接诊完换班前的最后一位病人，是一位老者，已经是他今天下午接诊的第六个流感病人。

他起身去旁边消毒台洗手，背后的诊室门被推了开来。

是过来换班的同事。

尹净汉偏着头摘下口罩，口罩将他鬓边的褐发弄得乱糟糟的，他微微笑起来，“你来啦？之后就麻烦你了。”

“嗯，你也早点回去休息。”

同事是个身量极高的眼镜男，和尹净汉同级也同期，同属一个科室，只是他不是帝大的，是帝医大出身。

尹净汉从军事医学到普通的医院实习，在操作上也有许多不熟悉的地方，多亏了这位同期在专业上提示一二。

“吃饭了吗？一起去楼下餐厅？”沉默了一会儿同事突然发问。

“啊，不了，今天得早点回家。”尹净汉脱下白大褂，室内暖气十足，他里面只着了一件单薄贴身v领毛衣，他背过身慢吞吞的在小衣柜里找着自己的棉衣，白皙的后颈上，在发尾的遮挡下一左一右隐约两个很深的牙印暴露在灯光下，时隐时现的反而引人联想到在他身上经历过的一些色情的事情。

他穿好外衣背起包，朝着同事告别。

“你这儿翘起来了。”尹净汉刚走过同事身边就被叫住了，同事指了指他的鬓边。

“……抱歉。”他愣了愣，才发现自己耳边的头发一直翘着，有些尴尬的笑起来。

他走到门边正想开门，背后就又传来了同事的声音。

“净汉，你快到发情期了？今天你的信息素浓度比往常都高。”

确实他今天感觉头脑些有些昏沉，但是却不清楚是不是因为连续工作或者是被流感患者传染了的缘故。

他正想说些什么，诊室的门反被对面推开了。

“母父！”黑紫发的金宝宝笨拙的扑上来抱住了尹净汉的小腿。

“宝贝？”尹净汉被撞的几乎要向后退一步，他摸了摸金宝宝柔软的头发，抬起眼就看见在靠在门口笑眯眯看着自己的崔胜澈。

“你们怎么来了？”

“来接你。”崔胜澈长腿一迈就跨进诊室，他同样伸手摸了摸金宝宝的头，仿佛没有外人一样，偏着头在尹净汉的唇上印上一个一触即分的吻。

之后才装作发现背后的同事一样，笑道：“您好。”

因为有外人在，尹净汉被突如其来的亲吻弄得脸颊发热，他咳嗽几声，拍了拍金宝宝的背，轻声道：“叫叔叔。”

金宝宝躲在尹净汉身后，用小手扯着尹净汉的裤腿，怯生生的探出半边脸来，奶声奶气的喊了声叔叔。

“刚才真是让您见笑了，”崔胜澈宣布主权一样，霸道的伸出手臂，一把揽住尹净汉的腰侧，让他紧靠着自己，“常听内人提起您，真是劳烦您了，在工作上指点他许多。”

尹净汉靠得很近，崔胜澈在说话的时候释放了一点alpha的信息素威压，他立马就感受到了。

他疑惑的侧头看了看崔胜澈的侧脸发现，崔胜澈式假笑出现了！

什么情况？！粗神经的尹净汉几乎还在状况外。

“没有没有，言重了。”对方反而被崔胜澈的威压和客套弄得无所适从的败阵下来。

和同事告别之后，尹净汉蹲下身为金宝宝带上口罩才牵着他跟着崔胜澈去了天台的停泊区。

“最近医院里太多流感病患，最好别带金宝宝过来。”尹净汉说着将金宝宝抱上家用飞船的儿童座椅上。

“遵命，我的王子殿下。”崔胜澈用指尖抵住太阳穴，不伦不类的敬了一个军礼，不正经的憋笑道。

尹净汉无奈的笑起来，“你认识刚才那个人？”

“不认识。”崔胜澈坦然道。

“我不记得我什么时候常常提到过他。”

“嗯，确实。”崔胜澈笑道。

“那你刚才为什么这样说？”此时尹净汉大概也对崔胜澈异常的行为有了一个猜想。

……果然……

“因为他看你的眼神很奇怪，色眯眯的。”

“……”尹净汉咳嗽一声，嗔怪的看了崔胜澈一眼，“别乱说，没有的事。”

“嗯，我知道，就是管不住这儿，想吃一下醋。”崔胜澈狡黠的笑着指了指胸口。

他说的非常坦然，一双碧绿的眸子深深的锁定尹净汉。

尹净汉闻言脸颊发热，某种名为害羞的情绪悄悄升了起来。

回家的时候，金珉奎还没到家。

尹净汉因为觉得身体无力酸软，就向管家吩咐了几声，自己回卧室先睡一会儿。

不知道睡了多久，模模糊糊的感觉有人在摸自己的脸颊和额头，无力的睁开眼睛就看见一双近在咫尺的绿眸，额头上是稍凉的触感。

是崔胜澈俯下身用体感来测量尹净汉的体温。

崔胜澈慢慢起身，抬手揉了揉自己的额头，担心的皱眉道：“好烫。”

尹净汉迷迷糊糊的看着崔胜澈，突然感觉自己颈间有异物感，伸手一摸，摘下来一个信息素测量计，上面数值已经显示为65。

非发情期omega的信息素数值大约在20~40之间，发情期初期与末期的数值在41~70，而到发情期达峰值时是71~90。

“珉奎呢？”尹净汉撑着手臂起身，“就按照之前商量的一样，让珉奎带着金宝宝回金宅住几天。”

“嗯，别担心这些，你再睡一会儿。”

因为之后即将发生的事情，尹净汉还是起来去浴室洗了个澡。

将头发吹干，一抬头就看见镜中的自己，脸颊被烧的已经开始泛红了。

尹净汉刚走出浴室，就听到外面金宝宝的哭声，他心中一紧，刚准备出去一探究竟，卧室的门就被打开了。

金珉奎刚下班连衣服都没时间换，穿着黑色的军装，一手抱着金宝宝，一手提着包，脸色非常阴沉。

本来就不擅长哄孩子的金珉奎一看金宝宝哭个不停脸色就更黑了。

尹净汉赶紧抱过金宝宝，轻声哄道：“乖，别哭，宝贝。”

金宝宝回抱住尹净汉的脖颈，将小脑袋耷拉在尹净汉的肩上，抽泣着道：“不要看不见母父，母父不要生病，我不要母父死。”

尹净汉闻言顿了顿，才明白原来这是他生了金宝宝之后的第一个发情期，也是金宝宝第一次离开自己这么长时间，崔胜澈一定是告诉金宝宝自己生病了，要金珉奎带着他去曾祖父那里住一个星期。

可在小小的金宝宝还没有到能感受到信息素的年纪，一心担心着自己的母父也许是得了什么不治之症。

尹净汉心里软的一塌糊涂，他无奈的拍了拍金宝宝的背，轻柔的诱哄道：“我的宝贝，想要弟弟或者妹妹吗？”

金宝宝抽抽嗒嗒的哭着，不知道为什么母父要问这样的问题，不过他还是似懂非懂的点了点头。

“这个星期母父要和爸爸去把弟弟妹妹接回来。”尹净汉用手轻柔的抚摸着金宝宝柔软的金发。

“母父会不会死？”金宝宝一直执着的在意着这个他最担心也是最令他恐惧的问题。

尹净汉摇了摇头，吻了吻金宝宝的额头道，“不会死，我保证，宝贝下个星期一回家就能看到母父。”

金宝宝闻言安心了下来，慢慢停止了抽泣，在尹净汉耐心的拍抚下，哭累了似得安心的在尹净汉的怀里睡着了。

让管家将金宝宝抱了出去，一直安静的站在一边的金珉奎才几步上前，不由分说的俯下身吻住了尹净汉因为发情热而有些炽热干燥的唇。

下唇被金珉奎放肆而凶狠的吻咬着，尹净汉慢慢随着金珉奎的力度倒在了床上，唇齿被撬开，湿滑的舌尖灵活熟练的探入，纠缠住尹净汉的不放。

金珉奎极力的吮吸着尹净汉口中带着信息素的唾液，不断换着角度深入，用力到在色情的水渍声中甚至还能两人牙齿的相撞之声。

尹净汉本就处于发情初期，和自己的alpha共处一室就已经是个不小的挑战了，再被这样肆意的亲吻和挑逗，不一会儿，一吻都还没结束，他下面的后穴和性器就开始流出温热又粘稠的体液，把内裤濡湿成两块色情的深色水渍。

“唔……”尹净汉被欲望烧的想要呻吟出声，可金珉奎不打算放过他，伸手按住尹净汉的后脑勺，残忍的再一次加深了这个湿热而冗长的吻。

连迟钝的尹净汉也能感受到此时的金珉奎情绪有些不对劲。

直到尹净汉伸手推拒，金珉奎才不舍的放过他，胶着在一起的唇，才像慢镜头一样慢慢分离。

“珉奎……”尹净汉眼里都被亲出了泪水，他抬着濡湿的眼睫去看眼前的金珉奎。

眼前的金珉奎用一双比天空还要澄澈的眼眸锁定着自己，他用他的大掌摸上了尹净汉的脸颊，略有些冰凉的手掌让浑身滚烫的尹净汉瑟缩了一下。

“净汉。”他叫他的名字。

“嗯，我知道。”尹净汉露出了一个轻轻的笑，眼睛弯弯的带着迷人的水光。

他早已能从金珉奎那双看似深沉冷淡的蓝眼睛里读出里面如汹涌波涛一般的情感。

金珉奎在表达着不舍，与亲自将心爱之人拱手相让的不安与不甘。

尹净汉伸出手，抱住金珉奎的脖颈，将昏沉的头靠在金珉奎的肩膀上，轻声在他耳边说道：“好好照顾金宝宝”，尹净汉顿了顿才继续，“我答应每一天都会想你，我等你回来。”

金珉奎闻言身体突然僵直了一瞬，转而收紧了抱住尹净汉的双臂。

“要遵守承诺，每一天都要想我……”金珉奎的声音里是压抑的情感，他还想说些什么，最后却全吞回了肚子里，化作一句轻柔的爱语。

突然的敲门声响起，打断了两人。

“好了，时间到了，你该出发了珉奎。”崔胜澈懒洋洋的靠在门框上，头发湿漉漉的半干着，漫不经心的有一下没一下的敲着门框。

金珉奎皱眉：“不用你来提醒。”

他最后用手留恋的摸了摸尹净汉的脸颊和耳廓，才转身阔步离开了那个原本也属于他的房间。

他经过崔胜澈身边时，声音冷淡低沉的带着警告的说道：“好好照顾净汉，敢弄疼他……”

“这话该是我对你说。”崔胜澈笑眯眯的打断了金珉奎。

因为做爱时更加粗鲁的那一个永远都是金珉奎。

在确认金珉奎带着金宝宝出门之后，崔胜澈才关上了卧室的门。

当门关上的一霎那，尹净汉瞬间觉得世界都安静了下来，只剩下自己因为发情热而加速高涨的心跳声。

崔胜澈刚洗过澡，银白的短发随意的耷拉下来，不再是外出上班时那样，梳理的一丝不苟，衬着深邃而立体的五官，透着点儿随性又慵懒的帅气。

他一步步朝着床边的尹净汉逼近，边走边利落的脱下身上黑色的高领毛衣，裸露出健壮而白皙的上身。

随意的将毛衣丢落在一边，随即睨视尹净汉一眼，垂着眼睫带着笑，游刃有馀的在尹净汉面前解开裤子，也不急着脱，任它松垮着挂在自己胯间，露出里面已经鼓起一大包的深灰色内裤。


	2. Chapter 2

崔尹造人番外2

崔胜澈慢慢探身上床，和已经快要进入发情潮期的尹净汉交换了一个湿热的吻。

本来还没有多汹涌的情潮被崔胜澈的一个深吻给点燃。

尹净汉能感觉到自己下身的潮湿，和身体里炙热的高温。

睡衣被崔胜澈的大手给推到了下巴处，乳首暴露在微凉的空气里。

尹净汉的身体被冷空气刺激的颤动着，他本能的挺起胸膛，垂着眼睫乖乖的看着崔胜澈的大手在自己平坦的胸膛上抚摸，直到自己被刺激的立起来的乳首被崔胜澈的唇含住轻轻咬弄，尹净汉才轻轻闭上了双眼。

任凭着崔胜澈将他的睡裤和已经濡湿的内裤剥落。

卧室里沉默着，只有温控系统出风的轻微声响。

“舍不得珉奎？”崔胜澈亲了亲尹净汉的脸颊笑问道。

尹净汉闻言慢慢睁开了眼睛，此刻他陨石色的眼眸里满是被发情热烧出的水汽，他垂着眼睫摇了摇头。

崔胜澈笑了起来，明显不信，理智被属于自己omega的信息素支配着，他稍显粗鲁的一把掐住了尹净汉的下巴。

“看着我，净汉。”

尹净汉被崔胜澈掐住下巴，不疼，但身体被控制住的感受过于强烈。他只能抬起眼来直视面前在这件事上突然较真起来的alpha，直到被那双碧绿的眼眸深深的锁定住，他知道自己再没有任何退路。

被迫直视着崔胜澈的双眼，尹净汉犹豫道：“有……有一些。”

尹净汉其实不想亲口说出这些会给崔胜澈带来不愉快的话。

崔胜澈闻言却没有生气，他希望知道尹净汉心里所想的一切，哪怕是会让他失落难过的话，他不希望他的omega因为顾虑而对他说出善意的谎言。

他温柔的笑起来，大掌将尹净汉裸露而白皙的长腿慢慢打开，跻身而入，将自己肿胀的下胯抵在身下omega已经濡湿的屁股上，他感受着自己的内裤被尹净汉后穴流出来的热液慢慢浸湿的触感。

他俯下身，凑到尹净汉耳边，满是笑意的沉声道：“那我们来做一些能让你忘掉他的事。”

因为发情期的缘故，尹净汉的下身已经充分的湿润了，omega秀气的性器高高的立起，后穴如鱼口一般张合着，断断续续的排出一些透明粘稠的淫液。

光是亲眼目睹这样色情的场景就足以让崔胜澈把持不住了。

空气里全是发情中浓郁的ao信息素交织的味道，味道浓的仿佛要凝成实质，连不断运作的空气系统也无法将其驱散。

他不打算帮尹净汉扩张了，发情期的omega早已做好了交配与受精的准备，而他也已经忍受到极限，将尹净汉的长腿架在肩上，扶住自己已经硬的发疼的性器，用硕大的龟头对准那个不断排出淫液的小口，毫不犹豫的插了进去。

“啊……”尹净汉被突如其来的一个猛力深插给弄的呻吟出声，他能感受到敏感的内壁被粗大滚烫的龟头磨擦过的令人颤栗的触感。

崔胜澈竟然一插到底了。

太深了。

此时崔胜澈巨大的性器插在尹净汉的体内，仿佛一把夺命的利刃，即使没有开始操穴，勃发的跳动也足以让也还好心惊。

“等……等，胜澈。”尹净汉本能的恐惧起来，他被架在alpha肩头的双腿无力的轻微挣动起来，他伸出手不安的抓住崔胜澈紧握在自己腰侧的臂膀。

“准备好了吗，宝贝。”崔胜澈沉声在尹净汉的耳边说道，竟是用的平时称呼金宝宝的称谓。

隐秘的羞耻感刺激的尹净汉条件反射的收缩起了后穴，两人连接之处突然的紧致让崔胜澈再也忍受不住，不管不顾的大开大合的操起穴来。

猛烈的撞击袭来，在耸动之间，尹净汉裸露的后背不断磨蹭着身下的床单，视线也跟着摇晃模糊起来，他本想咬住唇，憋住即将泄出的呻吟，不知道是不是太紧张，还是崔胜澈此时一个猛操，尹净汉直接被操的咬到了舌尖。

“呜……”

被疼的瞬间眼泪就渗出来了，湿漉漉的眼睛委屈的看着身上还在用力耸腰操穴的alpha，卷翘的长睫上还挂在晶莹的泪珠儿。

“弄疼了？”崔胜澈喘息间注意到了尹净汉的异样，他放慢耸动的频率，但每次都操的极深。

尹净汉此刻说不出话来，只能颤巍巍的伸出挂着血珠的舌尖，因为血液的缘故，空气里弥漫着血液夹杂着枫糖味的腥甜。

血液刺眼的鲜红和尹净汉被耸动摇晃的直掉泪的委屈泪眼，都组成了一幅带着肉欲而极端色情的画面。

崔胜澈不由分说的循着本能，偏过头就吻上了尹净汉的唇，他本能的想要尝一尝那散发着浓郁omega信息素味道的血液是不是也是枫糖的味道。

他将尹净汉的舌抵回口内，锁定着流血的伤口，轻轻舔舐着，啧啧作响的水声中尹净汉昏沉的大脑只能感受到被崔胜澈舌尖触碰伤口时的微疼与麻木。

直到吻里再没有血腥的味道之时，崔胜澈才放过尹净汉，下身的耸动至始至终都没有停歇过，尹净汉眼神都涣散了，架在崔胜澈双肩上的长腿，不知何时已经无力的滑落在了一旁，他喘着气，沉溺在欲海之中。

崔胜澈轻轻拂过尹净汉被汗湿着贴在脸颊上的褐发，就着两人还连在一起的姿势，带着尹净汉侧躺下来，抱住身前的尹净汉，从背后极深的操他。

尹净汉侧躺着，在摇晃中本能的想要蜷缩起身子。

两人的双腿缠在一起，崔胜澈上身紧抱住尹净汉，将他固定住，下身却用了全力往上操，尹净汉白皙而圆润的臀瓣被崔胜澈发硬的腹肌撞的发红变形，肉体撞击的啪声响彻了整个卧室。

突然崔胜澈一个深插，直接就碰到尹净汉腹腔中那个最柔软多汁的小口，也是即将接受他精液喷射，孕育小孩的地方。

尹净汉被操到生殖腔，忍受不住的发出了带着哭音的呻吟，条件反射的挣扎起来。

不知道是不是已经经历过一次生育的痛苦，尹净汉此刻的反应比上一次发情期还要剧烈许多，出于omega本能想要逃离，生育的痛苦回忆和再次怀孕的恐惧支配着他。

崔胜澈明白此刻的omega是没有安全感的，他的尹净汉本能的在排斥和害怕。

“别怕，净汉。”崔胜澈温柔而性感的安慰声在尹净汉耳边响起，但下身却与话语相反，丝毫不放过尹净汉一般，快速而集中的用硕大的龟头捣弄着柔软而脆弱的生殖腔口。

“想想金宝宝，我们会再有一个孩子……只要让我进去，”崔胜澈说着从背后用手抚上尹净汉被操的出现自己龟头形状的小腹，他在耳边轻声道：“让我射大你的肚子，操到你怀孕为止。”

尹净汉哭着呜咽一声，生殖腔慢慢松懈下来，开出一个小口来。

崔胜澈轻笑起来，丝毫不客气的一把握住尹净汉的性器快速的撸动起来，下身也凶狠的捣弄在尹净汉体内那个脆弱的小口上，将小口越弄越大，直到可以塞入整个硕大的龟头。

生殖腔被捣弄的痛楚与快感让尹净汉再也忍受不住大声的呻吟出声。

崔胜澈将下巴靠在尹净汉的肩上，因为身型差的缘故，他整个人从背后仿佛笼罩一般将尹净汉抱在怀里。他们双腿紧紧缠绕在一起，下体连接在一起，仿佛就要交融成一个再也不分开的个体。

感受着尹净汉生殖腔汁水淋漓的柔软，仿佛性器泡在了一汪温热的蜜糖里，听着耳边尹净汉带着哭音却享受的呻吟声，崔胜澈闭上双眼，舒服的在尹净汉耳边低吼着喘息起来。

在剧烈的摇晃和耸动之间，尹净汉突然尖叫着射了出来，精液斑斑点点的全撒在了自己的胸膛和床单上。

生殖腔也随着高潮喷出了大量的淫液，温热着劈头盖脸一般就往崔胜澈的龟头上淋去，量多的堵都堵不住，淅淅沥沥的顺着性器滴落在床单上，有的随着激烈的抽插在穴口被打成白色的泡沫，从尹净汉已经被撑到极限的穴口沾染到崔胜澈下胯茂密的阴毛上。

“净汉，你看，你把床单都弄脏了。”崔胜澈惩罚似的停下了抽插，用手指从自己阴毛上粘了点儿白色泡沫，色情的抹在尹净汉炽热微张的唇上，他凑近尹净汉耳边，银白的额发，顺势落下来遮住了那双带着作弄与促狭的绿眼睛，他满是笑意的责怪起来，“真不听话。”

“呜。”尹净汉呜咽的摇起头，身体羞耻的颤抖起来，他屈辱的咬着唇，挂着泪珠的睫毛也跟着颤动起来，样子可怜又委屈。

对于床上的荤话，崔胜澈懂得见好就收，轻笑着拍了拍尹净汉被撞击的有些红肿的屁股肉，正准备继续操弄的时候，一声强烈的震动响起，崔胜澈往声源看去，是尹净汉取下来的终端在振动。

两人此时紧紧的连接在一起，崔胜澈使坏的不想拔出来，就着两人相连的姿势就探出身子去拿床头的终端。

体位和角度的突然变化让硕大的龟头直接卡进生殖腔的小口里面，尹净汉疼得轻轻叫了一声，身体感受到不适，他迷迷糊糊的自己撑起身子，想让身后粗大的性器滑出体外，可龟头太大卡在了生殖腔的小口里，越着急小口夹的越紧，根本弄不出来，急的尹净汉探着手伸向身后，就着两人连接的地方，握住崔胜澈的性器就想往外拔，结果被捉了个正着，一只大掌一把抓住他的手腕，根本动弹不了。

“趁我不注意，想干嘛？”低沉性感的声音里满是无奈的笑意。

尹净汉被发情热烧的迷迷糊糊的，他转过头去看身后的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈拿起还在震动的终端放在他眼前，“想接吗？珉奎的视讯。”

他不等尹净汉回答就有恢复起了刚才操穴的频率，在耸动中掐住尹净汉的下巴逼问道：“不接，我就挂了。”

尹净汉被掐着下巴，被迫看着此时崔胜澈笑眯眯的绿眼睛，俊朗中透着股邪劲儿，让尹净汉觉得很陌生。

从前三人做爱的时候，崔胜澈总是充当着那个高高在上温柔而节制的调控者，因为金珉奎总是更加容易沉溺在alpha的兽欲之中而忘记控制力道。可如今没有了金珉奎，仿佛崔胜澈终于卸下了重负，露出了他本该的样子。

在他的笑意和温柔之下的那些霸道的、凶狠的、爱使坏的、满是独占欲的真面目。

崔胜澈知道自己似乎玩的太过了，他安抚性的亲了亲尹净汉的唇，才放开他的下巴，带着尹净汉侧躺回床上，将终端放在尹净汉手里，点开了金珉奎的视讯。

金珉奎锲而不舍的发送着请求，在漫长的等待之后终于被接通，可入目的画面几乎是让他立马就硬了起来。

他的omega被身后的alpha操的在床上不停的耸动着，白皙平坦的胸膛上斑斑点点的全是精液，而两人连接之处下面的床单已经被浸湿出一大片色情的水渍。

尹净汉的眼里满是水光，他皱着眉被崔胜澈操的低低呻吟着。

崔胜澈知道金珉奎此时打过来，绝对是不安好心的，他也不客气，在尹净汉看不见的背后挑衅的朝着金珉奎笑了起来，下身抽插的愈发快速激烈，根本不给尹净汉喘息的机会，他嘴上却相反、一如既往的温柔哄道：“来，净汉，给珉奎打个招呼。”

可尹净汉被他操的口齿不清，除了无意义的呻吟根本说不出完整的话来。

对面金珉奎被气的想打人，但他现在硬着也不想和崔胜澈一般计较了，装作另一个alpha不存在一样，对着镜头解开了长裤，放出他已经硬的发疼的性器。

“净汉，看着我。”他声音里满是情欲的味道，慢慢的撸动起来。

尹净汉听到金珉奎熟悉的声音，抬起眼睫想要去看对面的金珉奎，可被操的耸动的身体让他根本看不清画面，晃动模糊的只能分辨出金珉奎黑紫色的头发。

“叫出声，给我听。”金珉奎继续旁若无人的指示着。

崔胜澈怎么可能让金珉奎得逞，他扳过尹净汉的下巴俯身吻住那双唇，将他所有的呻吟都堵了回去。

他被金珉奎挑衅的发狠起来，次次都狂操尹净汉的生殖腔。

最脆弱的地方被残忍的持续操弄着，没多久，尹净汉的身体就彻底绵软下来，握着终端的手也无力的滑落，连呻吟都无力的再也发不出来了，只能全身被顶的摇晃，失神的沉溺在情欲之中。

终端掉在了地上，但通讯没有中断，除了看不见画面，金珉奎那边还能听见声音。

“净汉，别睡。”

在连续的加班之后，连晚饭都没来得及吃，发情又消耗了他太多的体力，崔胜澈知道尹净汉这是没有力气了，他加速的冲刺起来，速度快的仿佛要将尹净汉撞的散架，回回都是整个龟头插进生殖腔中，顶在腔内柔软的内壁上，拖出时过大的龟头卡在窄小的腔口上，将生殖腔拉扯的快要变形。

“疼……停下……”尹净汉的意识被快感和疼痛唤醒，生殖腔仿佛就要被体内作怪的性器拖出体外的恐惧让他无力的踢蹬着挣扎起来，他痛苦的扬起纤长的脖颈，将后脑靠在崔胜澈肩上，手指却紧紧的攥紧了身下的被褥。

崔胜澈顾不上尹净汉的挣扎和痛呼，喘息声愈来愈快，最后将尹净汉一把按回自己胯上，弓起声一个大力猛插，进到尹净汉生殖腔最深处，阴茎根部迅速膨大成结，将挣扎的尹净汉死死的钉在了自己性器之上，让他与自己紧紧相连再也无法逃离，埋下头一口咬住尹净汉侧颈自己牙印的位置，再一次注入alpha信息素，来加深这个标记，滚烫而粘稠的浓精喷射到腔壁上，刺激的尹净汉全身痉挛起来。

尹净汉全身如触电一般的颤抖着，他大口的喘息着，却发不出任何的呻吟，汗湿柔软的褐发贴在他的脸颊上，整个人湿漉漉的仿佛是刚从水里捞上来一样。

尹净汉蜷着身子一动不动的喘着气，身后崔胜澈的结还没有消失，断续着要持续20分钟左右的射精还在继续。

尹净汉突然伸出手抚上了自己渐渐变大的肚子，仿佛初孕的大小让尹净汉更加深刻的感知到自己即将再一次的怀孕，再一次的生产，再一次拥有一个和自己相同血脉的孩子。

漫长的授精过程中，因为阴茎结的原因，他们紧紧相连，谁也离不开彼此，全身心都属于彼此，崔胜澈用自己的大掌盖住尹净汉放在肚子上的手掌，沉声在他耳边呓语道：“给我生个孩子好吗？”

尹净汉闻言抬了抬有些沉重的眼睫，轻轻点了点头。

得到尹净汉的首肯，崔胜澈开心的笑起来，像个得到糖果的小孩一样，他埋下头亲了亲怀里人泛着红晕的耳朵，在尹净汉耳边倾诉着爱意。

“我爱你，净汉。”

在漫长的射精过程中，因为体力消耗过大的缘故，尹净汉没有坚持到射精结束就昏睡过去。

等到阴茎结消退之后，崔胜澈起身，性器终于滑出了体外，少量的精液迅速的被带了出来，其余都饱满的装在尹净汉生殖腔里，准备孕育一个新的生命。

他亲了亲昏睡的尹净汉将他抱去了浴室。

彩蛋合集

三人婚后场合一：精子赛跑

从被两个人彻底标记之后，已经过去快三个月的时间。

尹净汉最近去医院体检发现果不其然怀孕了。

算算时间果然是在被彻底标记的那次发情期中的标。

坐在医院的走廊里，金珉奎和崔胜澈还沉浸在从天而降的惊喜中，呆愣愣的没有说一句话。

尹净汉奇怪的看着两个不在状态的人，“你们两，没事吧？”

“我要做爸爸了！”崔胜澈突然无比喜悦的握住尹净汉的双肩，抬手就准备紧紧抱住尹净汉。

结果被金珉奎突然伸进来的手臂制止了，“等等，说不定是我的小孩。”

“我记得那次是我射的次数比较多。”崔胜澈脸上的笑意立马消失，银发下的一双碧眸凶狠的锁定住金珉奎。

“明明是我射的多，多到尹净汉的生殖腔都鼓起来装不下了。”金珉奎脸黑的不像话，原本就傲慢的语气里满是即将爆发的愤怒。

“浴室、料理台、落地窗，好几个地方都是我先射进生殖腔的。”崔胜澈毫不落后的回道。

“你智障吗，厨房是我先射的，浴室里我还射进去两次，小孩绝对是我的。”金珉奎语气凶狠到路过的病人和家属都频频回头看他们。

尹净汉被路人看的很不好意思，觉得他们三个人的身份已经暴露了，连忙用手一边一个捂上了两人的嘴。

“好了，你们两个是小学生吗？”

三人婚后的场合2：求助！家里两个丈夫相处模式像小学生一样，怎么办？

检查出怀孕之后，金珉奎和崔胜澈就帮尹净汉办了休学。

尹净汉是拒绝的，不过大三开始军事医学系就要去边境星的军事基地实习三个月，而omega怀孕的前三个月又是最为危险的时候，医生也建议尹净汉最好休息在家。

等到洪知秀研究所的工作告一段落，时尹净汉已经怀孕5个月了，抽出了一个星期回首都星看望已经怀孕的尹净汉。

金珉奎毕业以后加入的帝国宇宙军，作为战斗部门的新人隔三差五就要去边境星出差。今天崔胜澈刚好上午有课，尹净汉只能一个人去首都星的星港接洪知秀。

首都星已经步入夏半年的中段，尹净汉穿着一件单薄的短袖t恤，带着白色的口罩，即使在有冷气的室内，也能看到白皙的颈上全是热出来的汗珠。

单薄的衣服下，五个月的身孕从侧面已经能看出微微鼓起的肚子了。

“金珉奎和崔胜澈那个混蛋呢？”洪知秀拖着行李箱朝利琦走去，面上还是一如既往的没什么表情，只是皱了皱眉，看着宝贝尹净汉一个人大热天来接自己，要心疼死了。

不知道为什么洪知秀好像都不是特别喜欢金珉奎崔胜澈的样子，“金珉奎这几天在边境出差，崔胜澈上午有课，只有我闲着。”尹净汉讨好的伸出手臂去拥抱洪知秀。

“我很想您，知秀。”，出嫁后成为平民的尹净汉像从前无数次一样抱住了洪知秀。

“我也很想你，净汉。”洪知秀回抱住怀孕的尹净汉，怕压到尹净汉的肚子，只是轻轻揉了揉尹净汉的后脑勺的软发，就放开了。

“在回皇宫之前，我要去你们的住处看看，顺便见见崔胜澈。”作为平民的尹净汉已经不能住在皇宫里了，他和他的丈夫们住在首都星近郊的白鸟湖边。

洪知秀难得回首都星一次，就去了洪知秀最喜欢的一家餐厅，下午一起去听了两人都很喜欢的音乐会，回到白鸟湖的宅邸的时候已经是晚饭时间了。

两人站在花园前，还没开门就听到里面隐约的争吵声传来。

“我出差了五天，今天晚上净汉和我一个人做。”金珉奎暴怒的声音传来。

“你的意思是我只能在旁边看吗？不可能，金珉奎。”

门外洪知秀闻言，表情微妙的挑着眉看尹净汉。

尹净汉耳尖很红，但是还是见怪不怪的扫描了瞳孔开门。

客厅里吵的不可开交的两人同时往门口看过来，站在他们两人身后做和事佬的老管家仿佛看到了救星。

两人突然变得有了默契，异口同声道：“净汉……”，后面的话在看见尹净汉身后的人之后被堵回了嘴里。

看着前一秒还在战斗模式，看见自己之后突然安静如鸡的两个alpha，洪知秀笑着从尹净汉身后走出来。

“哟，好久不见，看来你们两相处的不错啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 澈珉汉，3p，cp洁癖者请止步

三人婚后的场合3：3p大肚play/假性成结

有了洪知秀在，饭桌上的气氛变得平时不同起来。

金珉奎老老实实的吃饭，也没有像往常一样，如果尹净汉不给他夹菜他就要生气。

崔胜澈也没有像以前一样故意在金珉奎面前给尹净汉喂食了。

三个人都很难得的正常吃饭，站在一旁操碎了心的老管家终于松了一口气。

“净汉，最近产检，医生都怎么说？”洪知秀吃的差不多了，放下刀叉，优雅的拿餐巾擦着嘴角，一举一动都是掩饰不住的王子风范。

“最近能检查出性别来了，是一个健康的男性alpha宝宝，只是还看不出是谁的小孩……”尹净汉越说声音越小，到最后都要听不清楚了。

洪知秀知道尹净汉的窘境，善意的转移话题，“看来母亲又要失望了，他们想要小女孩的愿望也过于执着了。”

“不过我们都没有想到，家里的第一个小孩会是净汉的孩子。”洪知秀放下餐巾，意味不明的朝着金珉奎和崔胜澈的方向看了一眼，吓的两人赶紧埋头吃饭装没听见。

“明天您多久回皇宫？”

“上午10点左右吧，去看望母亲，现在很少能在皇宫里见着母亲了。”

尹净汉笑笑：“那明早我为您做早饭吧。最近也向妈妈学了好几手家常菜。”

当晚，洪知秀睡在主卧旁边的客房，尹净汉在洪知秀的房间中聊到很晚才回到主卧。

金珉奎可以说是非常生气了，自己好不容易出差回来，尹净汉却没时间理自己，非常委屈，但是他又要很傲慢的不表现出来。

尹净汉回到主卧，发现两人为他留了一盏走廊灯，怕怀孕的他因为看不见路而摔倒。

尹净汉心里一暖，露出了很浅的笑。

定制的大床上，两个相互看不顺眼的人一边一个睡在床边，中间空出了很大的空间。

看来是非常嫌弃对方了。

尹净汉虽然大着肚子行动不便，但是还是尽力做到小心翼翼的爬上床去。

他刚刚躺下，右侧看似睡着的崔胜澈就凑过来抱住了尹净汉。

他偏着头去亲尹净汉的侧颈，吮吸尹净汉最为敏感的omega腺体。

双手也不老实的去脱尹净汉的睡裤和内裤。

被握住性器的尹净汉，敏感的想要呻吟出声，但是为了不吵醒出差之后累的睡过去的金珉奎，他用双手拼命的捂住了自己的嘴不让自己发出声来。

就算乳头被崔胜澈捏在指尖玩弄，憋的眼角都红出泪水了，尹净汉也没有发出声来。

直到崔胜澈凶狠的顶入一个龟头，尹净汉被顶的不小心泄出一声呜咽，他吓得夹紧后穴，去看金珉奎有没有被自己吵醒。

崔胜澈被尹净汉的穴夹的低吼一声，失去理智的全根没入。

随着崔胜澈凶狠的顶弄，尹净汉的身体不断的耸动着。

棉质的睡衣被撩到下巴处，睡裤和内裤被褪到膝窝。

五个月的孕肚就裸露出来，因为是侧躺后入的姿势，完全不用担心压到尹净汉的肚子，崔胜澈越发没有顾忌的高频率的顶跨操穴。

尹净汉被顶的不断摇晃，捂着嘴的手都酸软到快要坚持不住，他用一只手去扶着自己快六个月大的肚子，怕摇到孩子了。

“胜澈，慢……轻点，孩子……孩子在睡觉。”尹净汉极其小声的求饶里全是浓浓的哭音。

崔胜澈不怀好意的笑笑：“爸爸和母父都兴奋的睡不着，宝宝怎么可能睡的好。”下身完全没有放慢放轻的意思，却温柔的伸出手臂安抚性的抚摸着尹净汉的肚子。

怀孕之后肚子也变成了尹净汉的敏感地带之一。他制止性的用手盖住崔胜澈抚摸自己肚子的大掌。

崔胜澈艹尹净汉的时候非常用力，但是也很理智的没有去碰尹净汉孕育着他们的小孩的生殖腔。

啪啪作响的肉体撞击声、不断耸动摇晃的床，这些都慢慢的唤醒了在同一张床上沉睡的金珉奎。

他睁开海蓝色的双眸，入眼就是尹净汉拼命捂着嘴，皱着眉头，发红的眼尾坠着泪珠，大着肚子被顶到不断耸动的样子。

很没原则的，下面马上就硬了。

“喂，崔胜澈，你tm偷吃算什么？”金珉奎不爽的皱着眉。

崔胜澈操穴操到关键时刻，没时间理他的挑衅。

金珉奎也不继续骂下去，他下面硬的发疼。

他凑过去和被操到失神的尹净汉交换了一个汁水淋漓的舌吻。一路从嘴角咬吻到侧颈。

非常心机的去咬尹净汉的腺体，因为快感而敏感到不行的尹净汉被金珉奎咬着腺体注入了自己的alpha信息素，他尖叫着全身痉挛起来，后穴喷出大量的蜜水滴落在床单上，后穴疯狂的搅动收缩，空气里全是蜂蜜的甜味。

崔胜澈被尹净汉的高潮刺激的低吼着顶着尹净汉肉穴深处狂射而出。

边射精边跳动的性器把尹净汉刺激的不断颤抖，竟然失神的轻轻尖叫起来。

金珉奎看着失神的尹净汉，凑过去咬吻尹净汉的下唇。一只手牵着尹净汉的手轻轻抚摸揉弄自己硬的快爆炸的性器。

尹净汉仿佛没有知觉一样，随着金珉奎的引导不断的揉着那个即将给他带来巨大快感的凶器。

金珉奎被揉的舒服的眯着眼低吼出声。

崔胜澈射精结束，看着金珉奎猴急的样子，也没有自私到还要插在尹净汉身体里享受射精的余韵。

他抽出半硬的性器，抬着尹净汉软掉的腿，生怕碰到尹净汉肚子，小心翼翼的把酥软到动不了的尹净汉转交给金珉奎。

尹净汉蜷缩着身子侧躺着，双手捂住肚子，流了一屁股大腿的精液和蜜水，遮住眼睛的浅褐色的短发凌乱的铺在枕头上，挂着泪珠的陨石色眼眸失神的半闭着，身体除了小规模的痉挛之外一动不动，仿佛被操坏了一样。

他感受到金珉奎的靠近，努力抬着眼睫去看金珉奎，还没有完全闭合的穴口微微张着，周围全是湿漉漉的精液，感受到金珉奎巨大滚烫的性器的靠近时，会害羞的收缩起来。

金珉奎边弓起身咬吻尹净汉的脖颈，留下斑驳的红痕，边扶着自己的鸡巴慢慢往尹净汉屁股里面插。

尹净汉被插的终于有了反应，他有些抗拒的伸手抚上金珉奎握着他腰胯的健壮手臂。

“乖，你想不想我这里，净汉？”金珉奎声音里是忍到极限的沙哑。

浑身是用不完的精力的青年alpha在辛辛苦苦憋了5天之后，终于插到自己喜欢的人的穴里，后果可想而知。

还沉浸在上一次高潮中的尹净汉被禁欲五天的金珉奎操到翻着白眼，根本发不出声音来。

清脆快速的啪声异常响亮，尹净汉雪白的臀瓣被金珉奎坚硬的腹肌撞到变形发红。

金珉奎不断的变化角度抽插着，速度越来越快。

突然金珉奎不小心顶到了尹净汉身体深处生殖腔入口的软肉，尹净汉尖叫的哭了出来，怀孕之后的生殖腔敏感的要命，出于保护孩子的本性，他双腿挣扎的踢蹬着，伸手拼命的推拒着金珉奎耸动的腰胯，想把金珉奎的性器推出体外。

尹净汉难受的将额头抵在面前崔胜澈的肩膀上，仿佛在脆弱的寻求崔胜澈的帮助。

“你再顶净汉的生殖腔试试？”不断亲吻尹净汉的崔胜澈察觉出尹净汉的痛呼，他皱着眉微怒的出口警告不守规矩的金珉奎。

金珉奎也知道自己因为禁欲太久，不小心失了理智犯了错。可怜兮兮的去亲吻尹净汉眼角的泪水，轻柔的带着点讨好的意味。

富有技巧的九浅一深的插着尹净汉的后穴，握着巨大的性器色情的不断在尹净汉后穴里搅拌，怎么能让尹净汉舒服怎么来，讨好的花样全上了，直到尹净汉原谅他回吻他，听见尹净汉舒服的呻吟声，他才慢慢恢复深到极致的抽插，同时小心不顶到尹净汉的生殖腔口。

崔胜澈也配合着尹净汉被顶的耸动的频率，快速的撸动着尹净汉的性器，嘴里也不闲着，叼着尹净汉肿起来的乳头，轻轻咬吻着。

另一只手带着尹净汉的手掌抚慰自己又硬到不断跳动的性器。

金珉奎疯狂抽插了几百下才在尹净汉的深处，有力的喷射出一股股浓精。

尹净汉尖叫着护着肚子，被滚烫又量多的精液烫的直抽搐起来。感觉穴口被撑的很开，和平时做爱时有点不同。

原来椒麻鸡爽到出现了半成结的现象，阴茎尾部虽没有完全成结，但是也稍微鼓了起来。

一直直到金珉奎把积蓄了五天的精液全部射在了尹净汉的深处，虽然是半成结，但是怕强迫拔出会弄疼尹净汉，他只好在把性器堵在尹净汉穴内，正好堵住了里面的精液，等着假性成结慢慢消失，才慢慢拔出自己的性器。

早晨，洪知秀起的比平时要早一点，因为今天可以吃到尹净汉做的爱心早餐了。

在看到只有一桌餐具和旁边带着歉意和恭敬站着的家仆们时，洪知秀满怀深意的挑起一边眉看向旁边的管家。

“殿下，非常抱歉，今天小殿下因为身体不适还在睡眠中，请允许由在下代劳。”

洪知秀满怀深意的笑笑：“净汉他怀着孕，能多睡一会儿是好事，上菜吧，等会儿我还要去皇宫。”

洪知秀用好早餐，在玄关的镜子前理了理衣装，手搭在感应器上正准备刷指纹出门，突然想起了什么似得，偏着头朝身后的管家道：“帮我给金珉奎和崔胜澈传个话，净汉怀着孕，管不住下半身的就过来和我住。”

看着气场十足的殿下，老管家吓的全身一抖连忙答是，万分恭敬的送走了这尊大神。


End file.
